


Fallen Hero

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added?, Angst, Arrows, Bagels, Dammit Grima, Fallen Heroes, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, archers, battles, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: In which Grima finally starts to behave and Kiran recruits a Takumi that doesn't like mochi as much.





	Fallen Hero

**Author's Note:**

> For your reference, here's how my Fates units ally themselves:
> 
> Male Corrin: Known as Corrin, Revelations  
> Female Corrin: Also known as Corrin, Conquest  
> New Year Corrin: Known as Kamui, Birthright  
> New Year Takumi: Known as Takumi, Birthright  
> Possessed Takumi: Also known as Takumi, Conquest

_Maybe these Fallen Heroes weren’t such a good idea…_

Those were Kiran’s thoughts as they shoved a bagel into Grima’s mouth.

“For the last time, no, I’m not getting you a human soul to munch on. Eat your bagel, it’s very nutritious. Now, Arvis and Julia are going to be coming around to take care of you, so stay put until then. Don’t try to kill anyone unless you want magic from Naga herself to bite your head off, and for the love of all that is holy, don’t insult Julia unless you want fireballs rammed down your throat. I’ll check on you again after I get Takumi settled in.” They set the fell dragon firmly down in a chair, him choking on the bread and them still rattling off directions. “Don’t try to eat Feh again, she could barely give me the daily news this morning. Don’t you dare hide my orbs and feathers again, and don’t destroy the palace. Again, don’t kill anyone, and eat your bagel! I’ll see you later!”

Slamming the door to the mess hall, they let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully the dragon would behave while they went off to get Takumi.

“You okay, Kiran?” Lyn asked, worried, as she and the rest of the team saw their summoner walking towards them. “He isn’t giving you too much trouble, is he?”

“Oh, I can deal with him.” Kiran flapped their arm tiredly. “Hopefully he won’t set the palace on fire again. Now, c’mon. Let’s go and rescue Takumi.” 

“Right.” Sigurd agreed. “You want to ride with me?” 

“No thanks. We’re just going through a portal, so it shouldn’t be too much of a problem. Now, let’s move out!”

 

* * *

 

Kiran started coughing the moment they stepped through the portal. A hazy, thick mist covered the area, making it to see and breathe.

“What is this?” Reinhardt muttered, uneasily shifting in his saddle.

“I don’t know… Let’s keep on guard, everyone.” Kiran said, and the group slowly began to move forward.

“AH!” Gunnthra suddenly let out a cry of pain, and everyone spun around to see the woman clutching a bleeding cheek.

“Are you okay!?” Lyn gasped out.

 “What was that?” Sigurd asked.

 “I think… An arrow.” Gunnthra winced as she removed her hand from her cheek.

 “We can barely do anything in this mist…” Reinhardt clutched his tome a little tighter.

“We’ll just have to do something about that then.” Gunnthra flipped open her tome and raised her hand. “Let’s see… Blizzard!”

A howling wind filled the room, and the team was finally able to see that…

“We’re surrounded!?” Lyn yelped as they faced the bow wielders. 

“Excellent!” Reinhardt yelled out, already reaching out to call down lightning. “We can attack in all directions then!” 

_“Reinhardt!”_

“Stay behind us, Kiran!” Sigurd yelled as he charged forward. 

“Right! Lyn, support him! Reinhardt, I need a visual. Do you see Takumi?”

“Long silver ponytail?”

“Yes!” 

“Bow wielder?” 

“Yes, of course! Well?”

“...There’s two of them.”

 _“What!?”_ Ignoring the mage’s warning, Kiran dashed forward to see, indeed, twin Takumi’s, bows at the ready. “Well… I wasn’t expecting this.”

 “Indeed.” Calling down a bolt of thunder, Reinhardt sent an Emblian bow knight running. “What shall we do?”

Kiran crossed their arms, deep in thought. “Keep out of range and isolate them. You guys are strong, so I’m not quite worried about the other units attacking us, but just make sure those Takumi’s don’t reach you.”

“Yes, as you command. Now, please stay safe.” With that, Reinhardt rode ahead to assist Gunnthra. Kiran took a deep breath, keeping a careful watch on the Takumi’s. Hopefully they would win this battle.

 

* * *

 

Kiran let out a sigh of relief. Luckily, one of the Takumi’s had been a mere illusion, and the real one stood in front of them, breathing heavily, shivering after a strong blast of Gunnthra’s magic. 

“Hey,” Kiran hesitated before continuing on, “Takumi?”

No response. Hopefully they could get through.

“Takumi… I hope… You’re freed from Embla’s influence now. Do you feel… Er, controlled?” The moment they uttered those words, they mentally slapped themself. Of course he felt controlled, he was literally a demon-controlled corpse! “Ignore me on that… Anyways, I’m sure you feel, hm, conflicted now and… I don’t know, you want to go home?”

Behind Kiran, Lyn and Sigurd traded looks as Kiran stumbled over their words. 

“Anyways… What I’m trying to say is… You can come with us. To Askr. You see, Askr, Embla, and two other countries, Nifl and Muspell, are at war. But, we can’t win by ourselves. That’s why I, the summoner, summon heroes from other worlds to help us. Unfortunately, Embla can do the same, but we’re trying to do our best to free those heroes. You’re one of those heroes. You have the choice to go back to your world… Or you can come with us.” 

Takumi stayed silent. The team waited. Finally, the archer spoke.

“I cannot remember anything.”

“Ah, well.” Kiran could feel a slight panic starting to build up in their chest. “That’s… A small side effect… For some."

Lyn and Sigurd traded looks again.

 _"Small?"_ Lyn mouthed to the sword user. Sigurd just shook his head and sighed. However, he focused on Takumi again as the bow user answered. 

“I suppose,” Takumi rasped, “That I will go with you.”

“Ah… That’s great!" Kiran smiled. "Let's go then.”

 

* * *

 

“Welcome back!” Sharena cheered as Kiran, Takumi, and the rest exited. The swirling portal closed behind them. “Are you okay?”

“Gunnthra definitely needs to go to the infirmary, but other than that, nothing too serious.”

“Hm. And is this the new hero?” Sharena tried to look at Takumi, but Kiran quickly blocked her view.

“Um, yeah. But you can meet him later… He’s a bit tired. Can you escort Gunnthra to the infirmary?” 

“Okay then. Let’s go, Gunnthra!” The riders dismounted, and Sharena hurriedly escorted the mage to the palace. After some quick words, Sigurd left his horse with Reinhardt and Lyn before hurrying to Kiran’s side.

“I’ll come with you. Lyn and Reinhardt will be fine taking care of the horses by themselves.”

“Oh, really? Okay then. Thanks.”

“It’s nothing. Besides…” Sigurd slid his eyes to Takumi. “I want to make sure you’re safe.”

“Sigurd, I’ll be fine. I mean, I’ve been taking care of Grima just fine. Which reminds me… Olivia!” Kiran called out to the dancer, who was walking by just then. “Have you seen Arvis, Julia, and Grima?”

“Hm? Oh yes. I saw them go into the library earlier.”

“Right. I’ll see you at dinner!” Kiran thanked the dancer and let her be on her way. “Hopefully that’ll keep Grima while I get Takumi settled in.” 

“Yes…” Sigurd sent a worried glance in the direction of the library.

“You can go check on them. Trust me, I’ll be fine. Besides, we have heroes everywhere. If I’m in trouble, I’ll call.”

“Right then. I’ll see you dinner then!” Sigurd hurriedly dashed away, and Kiran was left with Takumi. 

“Alright. Let’s see if we can get you a room.”

 

* * *

 

After showing him around the palace, Kiran took Takumi to his room. “You don’t have a roommate, but Marth and Caeda are right next door. If you need anything, you can talk to them or knock on the wall. Um, please don’t break anything. I already got an earful from Alfonse after Grima…” Takumi surveyed the room as Kiran rambled on. “...And I’ll show you the training grounds tomorrow. We have a really good archery spot, and all the archers are really nice. I think you’ll like it.”

“...You know nothing about me.”

“I… I guess I really don’t. But, I hope to know you better.” 

“Your attitude disgusts me.” 

“Oh.” Kiran visibly deflated. “That’s bad, I guess. Anyways, dinner will start soon. Do you want…” They trailed off as Takumi sat on his bed.

“I am tired. Leave.” 

“Okay… Well, I’ll see you tomorrow morning then.” At the door, Kiran hesitated. “I wish you good dreams.”

Then they were gone, and darkness filled the room.

 

* * *

  

“Heroes!” Kiran boomed amidst the clatter of the mess hall, and everyone turned to look at their summoner. “Today, we were once again successful against an Emblian attack. While doing this, we have acquired another hero. Unfortunately, tired as he is, he could not join tonight. However!” Standing straight, Kiran commanded the attention of the entire hall. “I trust that tomorrow, you will do your best to welcome him, and will not start any conflicts with him. Do I make myself clear?” A chorus of agreement passed through the hall, and Kiran relaxed. “The new hero is Takumi… From the World of Conquest. Thank you, that will be all.” Hopping from the box they had been standing on, Kiran made their way to a table where male Corrin, Julia, Mathilda, and Lyn sat. 

“Takumi is here?” Corrin asked.

“Well… In a sense. Look, Corrin, I… It’s a lot to explain.”

“Indeed.” Looking up, Kiran saw Kamui and the other Takumi in front of them. “What’s this about from the World of Conquest?” 

Kiran looked down and sighed. “It’s a long story… But here we go."

 

* * *

 

“Kiran?”

“Hm? Oh, good evening, Corrin.” Kiran turned to see the female Corrin in front of them. “Is something the matter?”

“Well… It’s about what you said earlier.”

“Oh, right… Takumi.”

“Yeah.”Corrin nervously twisted her cape in her hands. “I just… Is he… Is he okay?”

 Kiran hesitated. “Corrin… I’m not so sure.”

“Yeah.” Corrin whispered. “I thought so… But he’s alive, at least?” 

Kiran chewed on their lip. “I’m sure you know as well as I do that…”

“...Mmhm.” Corrin brought her hands to her eyes. “Gods, Kiran, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize for mourning.” Kiran stepped closer and gently hugged the girl. “Don’t blame yourself. All choices come with consequences, and we must do what we can to live on.”

“But… If I was like… the other Corrin…”

“And lives were still lost, even in his world. Please, Corrin. Don’t cry. Happiness comes and goes, and we must do what we can to deal with that cycle. You did what you thought was right, and no one can blame you for that. I’m sure that in your world, Ryoma’s and Takumi’s souls don’t blame you, and they just want the best for you. They want you to keep smiling.”

“O-Okay.”

“Yep, smile for me!” Corrin let out a watery laugh, but it did the trick. Kiran smiled back. “I know it probably wasn’t the best choice to have this Takumi join us… But it was that, or send him back. And I think it’ll be better to have him with us… You never know what will happen.” 

“Can I visit him?” 

“Not now, not yet. He’s still getting settled him. But, Corrin, I promise.” Kiran grasped her hands. “I promise I’ll do whatever I can to help him and heal him.”

“Thank you, Kiran.” Corrin smiled them. “That more than what I could ever ask for. Now, I best be getting back.” 

“Mmhm. Goodnight Corrin.” The dragon left, and Kiran raised their gaze to where Takumi was resting. 

“Geez… These Fallen Heroes really are quite a bit of trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoyed, don't forget to leave kudos/comments!
> 
> Hope you all have a great day!


End file.
